


I Carry A Badge

by cuddyclothes



Category: Dragnet (TV)
Genre: Afternoon delight, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Classic television, Come As You're Not Challenge, Humor, Los Angeles, M/M, Motel, Nudity, POV First Person, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddyclothes/pseuds/cuddyclothes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Come As You're Not" challenge: write for a bizarre fandom.  So I chose Dragnet 1969.  You can't get more bizarre than that.</p><p>This is the city, Los Angeles, California.  It's a slow Tuesday afternoon. Written from Joe Friday's POV, because, aren't they all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Carry A Badge

This is the city. Los Angeles, California. It’s a nice place to live. We try to keep it that way. But there are rapists, murderers, thieves. Every 60 seconds a crime is committed. That’s where I come in. My name's Friday. I carry a badge.

(DRAGNET THEME)

It is Tuesday afternoon. Then we get the call: a 163 in progress in Yuma City.

3:10, Yuma City. My partner Bill Gannon and I arrive in an unmarked car. By that time the perpetrators have fled.

Gannon: “Well, looks like we have an afternoon on our hands.”

Friday: “Let’s keep an ear on the scanner.”

3:30, Yuma City. The scanner reports routine crimes. Purse snatching. Marijuana bust.

Gannon: “You know, Joe, there’s been something on my mind.”

Friday: “Yeah.”

Gannon: “How ‘bout we have sex? We don’t have to bring the car back until 6:00.”

Bill is right. The car is due in the police garage at no later than 6 p.m.

Friday: “You know a motel?”

Gannon: “Yeah.”

Friday: “Hourly rate?”

Gannon: “It’s cheap enough. Don’t care who you are. One thing.”

Friday: “Yeah?”

Gannon: “Don’t let the wife know.”

3:45, Yuma City. We check into the Yuma City No-Tell Motel.

Clerk: “You want a single room?”

Friday: “Yeah. With extra towels.”

3:47, Yuma City. Officer Bill Gannon and I check into room 317. We draw the shades. Gannon puts the police scanner on the bedside table.

Gannon: “Well, Joe, here we are.”

3:49, No-Tell Motel. Officer Bill Gannon is stripped down to his underwear, revealing a Caucasian male, 5 foot 10 inches, approximately 195 pounds, with a distinctive birthmark on his right hip. I undress in an leisurely manner, so as to not let Gannon know that I am eager.

Gannon: “You use the police gym, don’t you, Joe?”

Friday: “Twice a week. Looks like you could use it a few times.”

3:51. Officer Bill Gannon proceeds to kiss me. He needs a shave. Gannon puts his arms around my waist and continues his osculation.

Friday: “Good kissing.”

Gannon: “Thanks, Joe. How about some tongue.”

Friday: “If that’s what you want.”

I put my tongue in Gannon’s mouth. From his facial expression I deduce that he feels pleasure. So do I. There is an erection in my briefs, indicating sexual arousal.

Gannon: “You want me to suck that?”

Friday: “No. Lie on your stomach.”

Gannon: “Whatever you say, Joe.”

4:15, No-Tell Motel. Officer Bill Gannon lies naked on the left-hand twin bed. I lubricate my penis, which is still erect.

Friday: “You showered?”

Gannon: “Yeah.”

4:17. I lower myself until I am perpendicular to Officer Gannon. I insert my right forefinger into his anus. He responds with what again sounds like pleasure. We have done this many times. I put the lubricating fluid onto my penis, then push into him. It feels good.

Gannon: “Joe, that’s great.”

Friday: “Yeah. Scream like a girl.”

Gannon: “You got it.”

As ordered, Officer Gannon proceeds to scream like an underage female as I slide in and out of his anus. I increase my speed, until he is arching himself under me. I sit up on my knees and hold Gannon’s hips for maximum penetration. I proceed to pound him with alacrity.

Gannon: “Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe”

Friday: “Who carries a badge?”

Gannon: “You carry the badge—Joe—badge—yes—“

4:26 p.m. Officer Gannon ejaculates. I continue my motions until I, too, ejaculate.

4:31 p.m. No-Tell Motel. We stay in the motel room and share a cigarette.  
4:40 p.m. No-Tell Motel. We have sex again. Gannon is always the bottom.

5:02. It is time to return the car.


End file.
